With the enemy
by randomperson3
Summary: You are the varias cloud guardian and are sent on a mission to spy on Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians. But what happens when you fall for Hibari Kyoya? Bad summary but please read and review! HibarixReader Mild language
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story 'with the enemy'. I hope you like it! Please read and review. Any critism is welcomed. Enjoy!

Key: (L/N)=Last name (F/N)=First name (L/N F/N)=Last name First name

**With the enemy**

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

"VOOIIIIII!"

You where in your room reading your favorite book when you heard the deafening yell. _Damn that Squalo _you thought _cant he go a day without yelling?_

"**VOOOOOOIIIIIIII! **(L/N F/N)! Get down here you piece of scum!"

You massaged the temples of your head trying to get rid of the headache that damn shark caused you. You changed into your black varia uniform and headed down stairs.

"What do you want captain?" you said irritated that he disturbed your peacefulness.

"Ushishishi. The captain has a special mission for you princess." You heard Bell say from behind you. "Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

You liked to go on missions, not only did it kill time but you liked to go around to different places beating the crap out of the varias enemies. Not only that but it made you feel special that you had to take on the varias toughest missions since you were their cloud guardian and only 14 years old.

"So captain Squalo, what would today's mission be?" you asked.

"The battle of the rings is in a few months so you are to spy on the tenth generation candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and his guardians, to see if he is a threat to the boss."

"You gots it captain!" you said saluting him.

"You will be transferred to Namimori middle school and attend classes there." He said while you walked off.

You stopped in you tracks and turned to face him "I have to go to school?" you asked completely shocked. The reason you were in the varia was because not only were you skilled in combat but you also had the knowledge of a college student.

"Don't complain scum!" Squalo yelled at you. "Okay okay. Jeez I'll take the damn mission.

"Awe. The prince is going to be bored without the princess around." Bell said

"I'll miss you too Bell." You said sarcastically.

"Your plane leaves in 10 hours." Squalo said

You looked at the clock, it was 9 in the morning.

"Once you get there," he continued " You'll drop your stuff of at the house the boss bought you and head straight to school. Don't bother about the uniform, just where whatever clothes you want."

"Will that be all captain?" You said already wanting to leave the room

"Yeah, now leave you piece of scum!" And with that you ran to your room to get your stuff ready. You didn't want to rush at the last minute.

_**Time skip**_

The plane left in half an hour so you went to say bye to your boss. You knocked on the door but there was no answer so you just walked in. Xanxus was sitting in his chair with his feet on the table and a glass of wine in his hand.

"What do you want trash?" he said while stifling a yawn.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving now." You said with a slight smile. Xanxus was like a big brother to you in some weird way. Even though he didn't show it, you thought he care for you. Maybe it was because you are were the cloud guardian. Who knows.

"Whatever now get out trash." You were about to walk out when he said "And don't lose _**any **_fight or you'll disgrace us." To you that meant 'be careful, I don't want you to get hurt'. You nodded and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at Namimori

**A/N:** Hello once again! Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter! Now here is the second one. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Arriving at Namimori**

The whole entire plane trip was like 12 hours of hell. There was a 5 year old kid sitting behind you that kept kicking the seat, a woman sitting next to you that was crying over the breakup she had with her boyfriend, and you were so damn tired because of the jetlag. You tried sleeping on the plane but ended up having a neck cramp. You got of the plane and stretched your bones. You put your headphones on when you realized _Why is it so empty here?_ You looked around and there were hardly any people there. In Italy it was always so crowded and noisy but here, it was the complete opposite.

"Small town" you said to yourself. You took out a piece of paper that had the address of your knew home. You rushed to your house and looked at the time. It was 7:28. School started at 8. "I have half an hour," you said. You threw your stuff on the floor and jumped on the bed to take a little nap.

When you woke up it was 7:50. "Meh. I don't want to go to school!" you whined into your pillow. You dragged yourself out of bed and quickly combed your messy (hair description) hair. You put on a white T-shirt with some shorts and your black combat boots. It was 8:05 by the time you walked out the door but you didn't care much. After all, it was your first day at school.

Before you knew it you were at the front gates. It was 8:15 and school already started. You took a step in when you heard someone behind you scream "G-g-gomenasai Hibari-san! Please don't bite me to death!" When you looked to see who it was you saw a boy with brown spikey like hair on the floor with terrified eyes and another boy in front of him with black hair that was up to his forehead and tonfas ready to attack. "Kamikorosu." He said. You looked at the armband he had on that said disciplinary committee on it and thought _shouldn't that kid just get detention for being late?_

"Voooiiii!" You mimicked squalo. You always wanted to do that. Both guys looked at you, the one on the floor had an expression that said 'what the hell are you doing!?' the other one just looked annoyed.

"Shouldn't that kid just get detention?" You asked while walking up to them. You helped the boy on the ground to his feet and looked back at his attacker.

"He was late to school so I'm disciplining him. Now move out my way before I bite you to death to herbivore." He pushed you aside but then you said "Hibari. That's your name right? Well I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

"I'd like to see you try" he said starting to face you "Herbivore," he said talking to the other guy "I'll let you go this time but the next time I see you. Kamikorosu." And with that the boy ran off. "Now" he said "let me teach you a lesson" he got his tonfas ready and started running towards you. Your weapon is a bow and arrow so instinctively you reached for your back to get an arrow but that's when you remembered _Damnit I left it at home! _The boy called Hibari saw your face and said "Whats wrong? I thought you could beat the crap out of me."

He smirked and swung a tonfa at you but you swiftly dodged it. You dodged all his attacks and every time you tried to punch him he would dodge them.

"You're pretty good herbivore. It's been a while since I found a good opponent."

"Oh please" You said "I'm going easy," The fight continued for another 5 minutes or so until you got bored. That's when you decided to use your mist flame and create an illusion to fool your opponent. When you were born you had three flames, the flame of wrath (the sky flame), a cloud flame, and a mist flame. It was strange that you had a cloud and mist flame along with a sky flame, but you did.

Hibari swung one of his tonfas at you but you grabbed it and was slight pushed back by the force. "Wao," he smirked "You're a strong herbivore."

"Indeed I am," you agreed "but what's up with you and the word herbivore?" and with those last few words you said, both of you were shrouded by mist.

"So you're an illusionist," he said "I hate illusions." You gave out a little giggle before saying "See you later, Hibari-chan!" and with that you were gone.

_Now _you thought _time to get my schedule._ You walked into the school and headed towards the office, wherever that was.


	3. Chapter 3: Schedule

**A/N: Key: N/N= Nickname**

**Chapter 3: Schedule**

You got to the office and did all your paperwork and everything then you were handed a sheet of paper with all your classes and a bag with your uniform and P.E clothes in it.

"I suggest you go to the bathroom or locker room and change into your uniform." The lady at the desk said kindly.

"Do I have to?" You asked with a sigh

"Do you want to get bitten to death?" She asked. She expected you to say something like 'You're kidding right?" or 'Bitten to death?! B-by who!?" In short she thought you would get scared. Well instead of getting scared, you bursted out laughing.

"I think I heard that somewhere." You said between breaths.

"You have!?" the lady asked in disbelief "So you've met the disciplinary committee leader Hibari Kyoya?!" She expected to hear a story about how you were beaten to a pulp but then again you didn't have a single cut or scrape in sight, which made her even more curious as to what happened with your encounter with the feared prefect.

"Oh, so he's the leader of the disciplinary committee? Well, it was a boring fight," You said with a yawn "he's pretty strong I guess but not much of a challenge so I left." The woman at the desk just sat there and stared at you with wide eyes in shock. Speechless.

"Well I better get to class, there's only 20 minutes left of first period." And you walked out of the office.

You took a look at your schedule:

First period: P.E

Second Period: Honors English

Nutrition

Third period: Honors History

Fourth period: Honors Science

Lunch

Fifth period: Elective

Sixth Period: Math

You wondered what kind of math class you had since it didn't say 'honors' on it but you'd just find out when the time came. You walked into the gym and saw everyone playing basketball. Instantly you got excited and scanned the room for you coach. Basketball was your best and favorite sport so the sooner you started playing, the better.

When you spotted the coach (the only person that looked like a teacher) you walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me but are you the coach? I'm new to this school and was wondering if this was the right class." You handed him you schedule to look at. He nodded and said "There's only 15 minutes of class left so there's no point in you changing into your P.E clothes so just play in the clothes you have on now."

He blew his whistle and the kids stopped what they were doing and looked towards you and the coach. "Listen up everyone!" He yelled to make sure everyone could hear "We have a new student. Please introduce yourself." Everyone focused his or her attention towards you and with a sweet smile you said "Hajimemashite! My name is (L/N F/N) but you can call me (N/N)."

"Please treat her with respect." And then the teacher walked away and a huge crowd formed around you. Everyone greeted you with a warm smile and introduced themselves to you.

"You're the girl from this morning!" someone yelled. When you looked to see who it was you saw the boy you saved this morning.

"Hello!" you said with a smile. God how you wanted to play a basketball game but people just kept on talking.

"Arigato gosimasu! If it weren't for you Hibari-san would have bitten me to death." He said.

"You mean this stupid woman saved you judaime? I'm so sorry I wasn't there to do anything judaime! Sumimasen!" said the guy that was next to him. He had long gray hair and looked like he was pretty fit. The guy that you saved, on the other hand, looked weak and scrawny.

"Did you just call me stupid?" You asked through gritted teeth and clutched fists. You restrained yourself from attacking him and tried to calm yourself down.

"G-gokudera!" said the scrawny one "Sorry, that's usually how he acts. By the way I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna or as other people refer to me, no good Tsuna. This is my friend Gokudera."

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

The name repeated in your head so many times. This was the guy you were sent to spy on. Could it be that this guy was one of his guardians? You forgot about wanting to play basketball and soon became focused on your target.

"Don't worry about it." You said waving off the comment that was given about you. "So Tsuna," You said, "do you want to hang out at lunch or nutrition, maybe?" You tried to act as innocent as possibly so you put your hands behind your back and looked to the floor. "I haven't made any friends yet and I don't want to be alone the whole day."

"A-ano, eto, sure. It's fine with me but what about you Gokudera?" Tsuna said

"Che, if the judaime is fine with it then I guess I am too." Gokudera said

_Gosh this was easy!_ You thought to yourself _but is this really the guy I'm supposed to be after? He's so small and weak. Whatever._

The bell rang and you were off to second period.


	4. Chapter 4: Nutrition and Lunch

**A/N: I had somewhat of a writer's block and had trouble with this chapter. I haven't watched this show in a while so I'm sorry if the characters are ooc.**

**Chapter 4: Nutrition and Lunch**

The only class you had so far with Tsuna was first period, P.E. At nutrition you met more of Tsunas friends. There was Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sasagawa Kyoko, and that damn baby reborn.

You've met reborn before but you were probably about nine or ten, around the time you were training to become an official varia member. You've heard so much about him. About how he was an Arcobaleno and how he was one of the best hitman ever. When you met him he told you that a girl like you shouldn't get involved with the mafia and you should just give up all hope of getting into the varia. But that just made you want to prove him wrong, and you did.

You had hoped he didn't recognize you. Why? Because if he knew you were in the varia he just might tell Tsuna and his guardians and it'll blow your cover. Thank god he didn't.

_**Flashback to nutrition**_

_You met Tsuna on the roof of the school. He brought a few more friends along this time._

"_This is my new friend (F/N). She's new to the school so I let her hang out with us. I hope that's okay with all of you."_

"_You're the girl Tsuna said saved you from Hibari! You must be pretty strong then! Haha!" said one of the guys. He had short spikey-ish black hair and looked like the type of guy that was always so cheerful and hardly took anything seriously. And indeed he was. You learned that he was Yamamoto Takeshi aka baseball idiot to Gokudera._

"_NANI!" Yelled someone else "You beat Hibari in a fight!? You must join the boxing club now! KYOKOGEN!" It was none other than Sasagawa Ryohei. He was a year older than everybody in the group. He had short gray hair and bandages wrapped around his fists for boxing._

What a lively bunch this is _you thought_

"_I'll think about it." You said actually considering the offer._

"_Konichiwa (F/N)-san. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. It's nice to meet you." The only girl in the group greeted you with a warm smile. She had short orange hair and you were surprised someone like her could hangout with a bunch like this._

"_It's nice to meet you too." You greeted politely_

"_So everyone has met know right?" Tsuna asked_

"_You forgot about me dame Tsuna." A baby came out of nowhere and kicked Tsuna in the back of the head. He fell face first onto the ground "Ow! Reborn! What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to meet (L/N F/N)." The baby turned to you and said, "Why do you look familiar? Have I met you before?" He had a suit on with a fedora hat, very professional for a baby. You sweat dropped and for once in you life you had trouble coming up with the simplest lie ever._

"_N-no, I don't think I've ever seen a talking baby before. T-that's strange." Why were acting like this? It wasn't like you took get so worked up over someone just because of a past encounter._

_**End Flashback**_

Before the conversation continued, the bell rang and it was time for third period. Now it was lunch and Reborn planned on carrying on the conversation you two had before.

"Is it true that you beat Hibari in a fight?" was the first thing he asked when he saw you.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, "Why does that have to be the first thing to talk about?"

"Shut up dame Tsuna, I'm trying to have a conversation."

"Don't worry Tsuna it's fine. Well, kind of. I dodged his attacks and he dodged mine,"

"Your so brave to take on Hibari like that!" Kyoko praised you.

" Haha thanks. After a while it got boring so I used my illusions to fool him and I left." You explained

"You're an illusionist!?" Everyone but Kyoko said in unison. She was just confused as to what was going on.

"Kyoko, is it okay if Tsuna and the rest of us could talk in private?" asked reborn

"Sure." She said and she left the rooftop

"Tsuna," reborn said, "You must make (F/N) apart of the family. If she can take on Hibari as if he were weak, then she can help Dino train him for the battle of the rings that's coming in a few months."

_Damn!_ You thought

"You mean to say that there's going to be another battle!?" Tsuna yelled

"It's the Vongola succession test to see if you're fit to be boss." Reborn said

_He doesn't even know about the rings?_

"But I don't want anything to do with the mafia!" he shot back.

"You mean there's going to be a fight? I will win to the extreme!" shouted Ryohei while pumping his fist in the air.

"So there's going to be another mafia game? Sounds like fun!" Yamamoto said

"Baseball idiot, turf top, you aren't taking this seriously!" Gokudera shouted at the two. And soon an argument broke out between Gokuddera and Ryohei and Yamamoto tried calming them down.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" you asked pretending that you were confused by everything that was happening. When you asked Reborn explained everything from how Tsuna met Reborn to all the fights he had and all the people he met and how he was apart of the mafia and a candidate to become the 10th generation Vongola boss. From what you heard, it seemed as Tsuna was strong but not on the level to beat Xanxus in a fight.

Tsuna and everyone else "explained" what was going on with their mafia life I guess you can say.

"So," Reborn said "Are you willing to join the mafia with us?"

"Um, can you give me some time to think about it? I'm still trying to sink in the information that was just told to me. Can I give you my answer tomorrow?" You replied.

"Sure." He said, "Just remember that this is your decision and no one is forcing you to be apart of the family."

"I don't blame you if you don't want to be apart of it. This mafia business is quite scary." Tsuna said.

You guys talked a little more for about 10 or 15 minutes until the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing the Skylark again

**Chapter 5: Seeing the Skylark again**

You went to your elective and everyone went to their own classes but surprisingly you saw them again during 6th period. You walked in and saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna all sitting in the classroom.

"May I help you?" said the teacher at the desk. You walked towards the desk as people started to stare at you, some recognizing you from another class and waving hello, or, the ones that didn't, turning to their friends and start whispering.

"My name is (L/N F/N) I'm new to the class." You said to the teacher.

"Class," the teacher got out of her chair, "Meet (F/N) lets all welcome her to algebra 1. If you know her from other classes then please give her any help if she needs it."

_Algebra 1? I should be in geometry at least!_

"Here," the teacher handed you a worksheet, "today we are reviewing for next weeks test so it would be good to ask someone for their notes and copy them down. Now please go sit in an available seat."

"I'm sorry but this class is a little to…" you started to say

"Advanced?" the teacher cut you off.

"No, the complete opposite. It's a little to easy." You said a little annoyed that she cut you off.

"Well I'm sorry but if you want to get into the next highest math, geometry, then you have to take the placement test and that's only in the beginning of each year and right now we are in the second semester of school." The teacher said apologetically.

"Okay," you said disappointed.

"Hey (N/N) sit over here." Yamamoto said waving to a spot next to him. You walked over and sat next to Yamamoto. Both his and Gokudera's desk was facing Tsuna's direction. You pulled your desk to face his direction too and took your seat.

"Right now we can work in groups so we get to talk and move around." He said, "So do you understand the problems or do you need help?"

"I'm good on my own thanks." You said with a grin

Within 5 minutes you finished the worksheet and turned it in. You walked back to the seat you were in and slammed your head against the table. The group didn't even notice you got up for they were all focused on getting the worksheet done. Well, Yamamoto and Tsuna were, Gokudera (Already knowing the material) was trying to help Tsuna but it was futile. When they heard the slam against the table they looked towards you.

"What's gotten into you stupid woman?" Gokudera said.

"Is that you new nickname for me? Well I'm going to give you one too. Let's see, what should I call you…" You soon went into thought thinking about a new name for Gokudera.

"Just answer the damn question!" he yelled but not loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Alright jeez. It's just so boring here." You went back to resting your head on the table.

"You already finished (N/N)-chan? Wow you're really smart if you can understand this." Tsuna said in awe.

"Maybe you can help Tsuna and me figure out these problems." Yamamoto suggested.

"I'm the bosses right hand man which means I'm the only one that can help him." Gokudera said to Yamamoto.

"Maybe we should let (N/N)-chan try helping us for a change." Tsuna said quietly

"If you say so judaime…" Gokudera went in his little emo zone knowing that he can never deny his own boss. You explained to Yamamoto and Tsuna in a much _simpler_ way to solve the equations that were given. They both then understood what they had to do and soon finished their work as well. Now you were bored again and slammed your head against the table, again.

_I wish I brought my book _you thought

You heard the classroom door open and close and suddenly the talking in the room ceased to exist. You didn't care though, you were to busy thinking about how bored you were to even look up, and that's when you heard the ever so familiar voice of a certain prefect.

"Where is (L/N F/N)." The voice said. You looked up at the sound of your name and smirked at the sight of Hibari Kyoya.

"I'M OVER HERE HIBAR-CHAN!" You yelled as loud as you could and waved your hand in the air causing everyone to focus their attention towards you.

"Hm. Herbivore, in my office. Now." Was all he said when he saw you and walked out. You looked at the clock and there was still 20 minutes until school ended.

"Well I guess I'll be going then." You got your stuff and said bye to your friends before walking out. Everyone was shocked by your reaction to Hibari Kyoya's request. You went down the hall and spotted Hibari again. You ran up to him and gave him a slap on the back. Gosh it was easy to piss this guy off, and you LOVED pissing people off. The reaction that everyone gives is just so darn funny! Hibari stopped in his tracks and pulled out his tonfas.

"We never finished our fight herbivore. It was cowardly of you to use illusions to run away. Kamikorosu." He said getting into his fighting stance.

You gave a small chuckle before saying "I only used illusion because you were boring me." You gave a small yawn, "I'll fight you if you want but it's unfair since I don't have my weapons." You didn't really care if you had a weapon or not with this guy to be honest, "If I win then you have to give me something I want and if you win then I'll give you something that you want. Sound good?"

"No," he said "when I win you'll end up in the hospital and when you get out you'll be my servant." He ran towards you and tried to hit you with his tonfas. You dodged his attacks, not trying to fight back or anything.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you fighting back?" He asked still attacking you

"You wanted to talk to me for another reason but when I slapped you on the back it's like you changed your mind or something so right now I'm trying to figure out what it is that you want." You replied.

Hibari stopped attacking you and put his tonfas away "You interest me herbivore, how you could be as strong as you are but still have the feelings of a weakling. But that's still a weakness no matter how strong you are. Even so, I want you to become a member of the disciplinary committee."

You took time to consider the offer and came up with your answer "Sure why not." You thought about all the things you could do like skip class or cut to the front of the lunch line whenever you wanted to.

"Good," he said "You start today after school. When you walk into the disciplinary committee office there will be a stack of papers waiting for you to fill out." He took of his jacket with the armband still pinned to it and threw it to you "That's yours now."

"Isn't this a little to big for me…?" You asked but as soon as you looked at the jacket and back up, he was gone. "Meh, I have to work now. At least I'll have something to do." You put the jacket on but with your arms _actually _through the sleeves, not the way Hibari would wear it. You were right, the jacket was WAY to big for your petit figure. You looked at the time, the bell would ring in 7 minutes so you decided to look for the disciplinary office. You thought about Hibari while you walked and felt you cheeks getting hot. Your hands flew to your face and touched your cheeks.

_Why am I feeling hot? Could it be that I'm falling for Hibari Kyoya? No it can't be! He's loveless and stubborn and, and, and cute and kind of strong and… No! Stop it (L/N F/N)! You are apart of the varia! The best assassination squad in the world! You were trained to not have these kind of feelings! _You thought about the way he smirked in your first fight and blushed even more _How could I gain these feelings in such a short amount of time!_

You rushed into the nearest bathroom and splashed your face with water. You looked in the mirror and saw your flushed cheeks. You were practically a tomato. You rushed out of the bathroom not wanting to see your own face. The bell rang and students rushed out of there classes. Embarrassed that they might see your face, you quickened your pace. You found the disciplinary committee office and walked in to see Hibari at his desk filling out some paper work. He looked up at you and pointed at a stack of papers that were on the coffee table.

"Fill those out and bring them to me as soon as you can." Was all he said before he went back to work. You nodded and closed the door before sitting on the couch and starting your work. You still felt warm so you kept your head down so Hibari wouldn't see your face. You heard him yawn and looked up. He looked so adorable when he yawned, you couldn't help but give a small giggle.

"What's so funny herbivore?" He questioned

"Oh, nothing. Maybe you should take a break."

He got up from his desk and walked over to you. He laid down on the couch and rested his head on your lap.

"What are you doing?" You felt yourself get hot again and knew that you were blushing like crazy, "I'm trying to work!" You tried pushing his head of your lap but he refused to budge. After a while you gave up and just went back to work with a sleeping Hibari on your lap. You looked at the clock when you finished. You've been there for a little over half an hour. You stretched your arm to the table to put the stack of papers there. You looked down at the skylark who was still sleeping on you. He moved on his side so his face was buried in your stomach. You were blushing madly again after recovering from when he barely laid down on you. You felt his warm breath and thought _I'm probably going to be here a while._

Why was Hibari acting this way? On the same day you met him, he made you apart of the disciplinary committee and was sleeping on your lap. Truth is Hibari was interested you but I mean REALLY interested in you. And most of it was because of your strength _**and**_ your cuteness. Yes your cuteness. He liked cute things (otherwise hibird and roll wouldn't be in the picture) and yes you were somewhat cute to him. The problem is he didn't realize his feelings towards you, he thought it was just an urge to beat the crap out of you.

You found your hand playing with his hair, twirling it between your fingers.

_What the hell am I doing! Whatever he's asleep anyways…it's not like he going to notice…_

You continued playing with his hair. You looked at his sleeping face and gave another giggle at how adorable he looked. You were tempted to give him a kiss on the cheek but mentally slapped yourself for even thinking about it.

"Hey Hibari, wake up," You said. You didn't notice that you fingers were still entangled in his hair.

He woke up and felt your fingers in his hair. He touched them and the only thing you could think of was_ oh crap. _You quickly pulled you fingers out of his hair. When you looked at his face, he looked pretty annoyed.

"I finished your paperwork." You said trying to avoid the subject.

"Go home." Was all he said.

And so you did. It was surprising that he didn't try to beat the crap out of you. You walked out of the office blushing once more at how stupid you were. You smacked your palm against your face and walked out of the school, cursing yourself.

Little did you know that Hibari was watching you from the window thinking about the way you were playing with his hair and giggling. He was a light sleeper so as soon as you touched his hair, he was awake but he wanted to see what you would do so he pretended to be asleep. As he saw you exiting the school, a soft pink dusted his cheeks without him even realizing it.


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Confession

**Chapter 6: The Big Confession**

As you walked home you couldn't stop questioning yourself.

_What's wrong with me? What on earth made do the things I did? How could these emotions develop so quickly? Why do I even have these emotions at all in the first place!_

The feelings you were developing for Hibari were confusing you. You never had this feeling before and so you had no experience dealing with them. When you were little, the mafia killed your parents so Vongola nono took you in. During your training, Xanxus told you that an emotion like love would leave you with weaknesses. Whether it was for a family member or someone else, it would just get in the way so you should just abandon it.

But you didn't think that you _loved _Hibari. No, that would just be weird after knowing him for just a day. It was probably a crush that was starting to develop. And now you had to find a way to stop that crush from turning into something big. You found Sawada Tsunayoshi and now your spying on him, which practically means mission accomplished. Your new mission now? Get rid of the feelings you have towards Hibari Kyoya! That would be easy right? You just had to find things about him that were unattractive. Either that or try taking your focus of him, although that would be hard since your in the disciplinary committee.

You got home and remembered you had to call Squalo and give him a report on your first day of school. You decided to video call him from your laptop.

"Vooiii!" Was his first word, "What took you so long scum! Is it really that hard for you to pick up a phone and call to report what happened!"

God was he annoying with his 'Vooiii!'s and his 'scum!'s.

"I was at school you stupid shark! Get off my back! And besides this is called video chat, not a phone call!" You were about to slam the laptop closed and throw it against the floor, but you knew you had to tell Squalo about the offer that was given to you.

"Just shut up and listen to what I have to say." You said a little more calmly, "I was able to find Sawada Tsunayoshi like you asked, and it turns out he had no clue about the rings. Not only that but the arcobaleno Reborn is his tutor and he wants me to be apart of their family and train a possible guardian."

"Who is this possible guardian?" he asked. You thought about Hibari and soon you felt your face get hot. You tried to cover your face before Squalo noticed but it was too late.

"Why are you blushing you good for nothing piece of trash! Tell me the damn name and we'll send someone to kill him for you!" he yelled.

The last sentence made something inside of you twist. You felt something like pain and guilt, like you couldn't tell Squalo what his name was out of fear that Hibari would die. "I-I, I forgot." You tried to lie.

_What the hell? _You thought _Did I just say that?_

You were shocked by your own words and Squalo was able to see that in your face expression. Curious to know what happened, he tried deepening the conversation.

"What happened today scum?" He asked, "Or else I'll tell the boss that you betrayed the varia and took an offer to join the enemies family."

"Y-you're kidding…" You said in disbelief "I'm the strongest out of all of you, you couldn't possibly kick me out."

"We could if we thought you were a traitor." He said with a smirk. He would finally find a weakness in you.

You thought about your options a little:

Option one: Tell him you developed a crush for a certain prefect and have him killed as well as your heart slightly damaged and become a disgrace.

Or

Option two: Keep it a secret and have Squalo tell Xanxus you betrayed them and become a disgrace as well as a personal death sentence from him.

You went with option one. Not only will the enemy be killed, but also your heart would recover and you could do something to get rid of your disgracing (if that is even a word) and become awesome again.

"Well," You started. You took in a deep breath and decided to tell it to him all at once to get it over with, "The possible guardian is someone named Hibari Kyoya, the most feared Prefect in all of Namimori, which I don't understand since he's pretty weak, and he made me apart of the disciplinary committee and I don't know why but I think I might like this guy a little and it's really stupid that I do and I don't want to die being a disgrace so please don't tell ANYONE about this Squalo!" You tried catching your breath at the end of your big confession. Squalo's mouth turned into another smirk as he finally had something against you. Now he was able to blackmail you all he wanted which is something he always wanted to do.

"Take the offer and train him if you think he's weak. Use it as a way to spy on him. I won't send someone to kill your little lover boy if you care about him so much, nor will tell the boss about your feelings," He said

"He is not my lover boy! And it's only a small crush!" You blushed again at Squalo's words. But you were thankful for what he was doing.

"But…" he said with a catch, "When you come back you have do everything I say. Otherwise the deal's off." He knew you would accept it. This was the brain of the varia, using everything they could to their advantage.

"Oh crap, damn you Squalo!" You yelled at the screen. He gave out a small chuckle at your frustration. After all those times of annoying him and blackmailing him yourself, he had finally got you back. One way or another you would suffer.

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easily did you!" He said while laughing, "So what'll it be?"

"Fine, I'll take the stupid offer!" You said. Squalo kept on laughing at his success so you ended the video call.

_Damn that stupid shark!_


	7. Chapter 7: The secrets out

**A/N: Hello everyone! I haven't posted anything up in a LONG time but here you go at last! Thank you for reading this suckish (in my opinion) story!**

**Chapter 7: The secrets out**

You walked to school keeping in mind about your new self-given 'mission', to get rid of your feelings for Hibari Kyoya. The whole day you were lucky to not run into him but you knew that after school you were going to have to see him since you were in the disciplinary committee.

Unfortunately, the day went by quickly and before you knew it, you were standing outside of the reception room. You stood outside the door for a second and took a deep breath. And that's when it hit you.

_Wait a second! _You thought, _I still need to train him._

The nervousness that had been developing in your stomach, or as some people would call it, butterflies, had calmed down a bit now that you had something to kind of distract you from your crush. It probably wouldn't help too much though since you'd have to be around him even _more_.

You looked into your bag and took out your bow and quiver (Place were you keep your arrows) filled with arrows. You walked into the room to see Hibari working at his desk with glasses on that had a black rim. God did he looked damn cute with them on. He didn't really pay attention to you since he was engrossed in his work. You threw your bag on the couch and launched an arrow at Hibari's cheek, which only scraped it. His eyes slightly widened since he didn't expect you to do anything. You walked to where your arrow landed and wiped off the little bit of blood that was on it.

"Time for your training to commence Hibari-chan!" You said cheerfully. You were kind of excited since he was your first student. You looked at his face and could tell he was annoyed. You gave out a small snicker and shot another arrow at him. Quickly, he got out oh his chair and took out his tonfas and blocked your arrow.

"For being so annoying, I'll bite you to death." He growled, "It'll also make up for waking me up yesterday." He smirked. You blushed a little but ignored it.

"You're the one who laid down on my lap!" You retorted.

"You told me to take a break and you were sitting on the couch, what else was I supposed to do?" He said calmly but with a hint of annoyance hidden in his voice.

"You're supposed to say 'Hey (N/N) can you get of the couch 'cause I want to sleep?'!" You said wanting to get of the subject.

"Enough with your idiocy. Lets just get this over with. I'll beat the crap out of you and prove that I don't need a 'teacher'." He put his glasses down and came at you with a tonfa but you swiftly dodged it.

_I won't be able to shoot an arrow at him at this distance _you thought

You headed towards the window and jumped out into the field. Of course Hibari followed and tried to catch up. When there was a good amount of distance between the two of you, you shot three arrows at him. He dodged them but instead of them going past them, they turned around and followed him. He stopped and held his tonfas in front of him. Instantly, chains came out from the bottom and he started twirling them. When the arrows came he blocked it with the chains but they exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared out, he was still standing there with a few cuts and scrapes. The fight was about to continue when you heard a familiar voice cry out "Hibari-san! (F/N)-san! What are you doing!" the both of you turned with a menacing glare for the person that was interrupting but you saw Tsuna standing there with a shocked face expression and your glare turned into a smile.

"Sup Tsuna! What are you still doing here?" You asked ignoring his question.

"Kamikorosu." Was Hibari's reply to him.

"You're so violent Hibari-chan." You looked towards Hibari.

"P-please don't bite me to death Hibar-san!" Tsuna said as he fell backwards. Hibari was advancing towards him and you were about to do something when you heard the voice of a familiar Bronco.

"So this is the feared prefect I have to train huh," You heard him say, "well, Kyoya, I'm going to make sure you're strong enough for Tsuna's family, since you're the cloud guardian." He finished.

_He's the cloud guardian? But, there has to be someone stronger than him if he's going to beat me!_

You saw Dino cavallone standing next to Tsuna with his whip out and Romario standing on the sidelines.

_But what the hell is he doing here?_

He saw you and glared, "What are you doing here?" he said in a hostile tone, readying his whip.

"I should be asking the same thing." You crossed your arms, "Hey Tsuna," You looked towards him, "Where's Reborn?"

"He-," he was about to answer but Dino interrupted.

"It's non of your concern. Now answer my question before I have to use force." He said

"Nah, I'm good." You said giving a yawn.

"I see how it is. Well in that case," he ran towards you with his whip in hand but you stood there not caring.

"Dino-san! What are you doing!?" Tsuna yelled still on the floor.

"Making sure this girl doesn't ruin your family. Don't worry, this will be over soon."

You were about to dodge his attack but then a certain prefect got in the way and blocked the attack.

"I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace of Namimori." He said

"Oh Kyoya, I'll be your new teacher but your training starts later. Let me just take care of (L/N)-san first." Dino replied to him as if he knew him since they were young.

"One," You said, "I've already got the training part taken care of and two," You looked towards Hibari, "I can handle this."

"I don't care. I'll prove to this herbivore and to you that I don't need a teacher." Hibari said annoyed.

"Dino-san! Please explain to me what's going on!" yelled Tsuna trying to get his attention.  
"Well," he started, a smirk on his lips, "(L/N)-san here is apart of the varia."

_Oh fudge._


	8. Chapter 8: A Past Grudge

**A/N: Sorry again for not posting in a while but I have spring break now so hopefully I will be posting more now. Instead of writing (F/N) and (L/N) I'm just going to put (name) to make it less complicated.**

**Chapter 8: A Past Grudge**

Two days. Two freaking days have gone by and they already found out. How the hell is that even possible? All thanks to the stupid cavallone who just had to be here, didn't he? Oh how you felt like a failure. It's not like you were going to avoid his encounter though, Reborn said you were going to _help _Dino but you didn't know he'd come this early. You looked atTsuna's face as his eyes went big in shock. You pushed Hibari out of the way causing Dino to stumble a little.

"Maybe you should step aside," you said," this is my fight."

"Lets end this." Dino said. Hibari heard the angry tone in your voice and decided to step aside, surprisingly.

You and Dino had a little bit of a grudge with each other. You knew him for a while, you guys met after Vongola Nono took you in. He befriended you quickly but after you told him that you wanted to join the varia, you guys kept getting into arguments almost everytime you saw each other and little by little your conversations slowly became awkward. He kept on telling you that they were nothing but no good idiots but you didn't care. They were the strongest assassination squad in the world after all. Joining them would mean that you'd be one of the strongest. Soon, after you became an official member, you'd come back from missions covered with blood from all your killings and he'd greet you with a disappointed frown and would sometimes lecture you. You had bitter conversations and one day you guys just stopped talking. If that jerk was really your friend then he would have supported you!

You let your rage and anger take control and reached for something at the bottom of your quiver. You pulled out two twin pistols just like Xanxus'. After you saw how powerful they were, you just couldn't help but get a pair of your own and learn how to use them. You dropped your bow and arrow and had the pistols aimed at the Bronco.

"You jerk I thought you were my friend!" You shouted. Dino's eyes widened and Tsuna was just standing there confused and worried as to what was going on. Romario looked a little worried but trusted his boss that he would handle the situation and Hibari just watched the fight only ready to step in if his precious school would be in danger (which it was).

You tried to pull the trigger but couldn't bring yourself to do so. You gave a sigh and lowered your pistols. Sure you hated his guts but you couldn't kill someone like him and even if you did the vendice would hunt you down for killing a mafia boss.

"Whatever," you said, "You're not worth it." You were about to walk away when Dino called out to you.

"(Name)," he said, "I don't want to see you around Tsuna's family anymore. It's best if you just go back to Italy."

"Psh. As if." You looked towards Tsuna "My mission isn't over."

"Ee!" He yelled and fell over.

"And," you added, "I still have to help Hibari over here with his training." You gave a small smirk, "Reborn even said so."

"That was before I knew you were in the varia." You heard Reborn say as he jumped out of a bush, "I remember clearly who you are now. I met you a few years ago, the girl who wanted to join the varia after her parents died."

"Yup! And I did become a member after you doubted me." You said feeling proud that you proved him wrong.

"Whatever. This crowd is too big. If you damage the school then I'll bite you to death." And Hibari walked off leaving the group.

"Hey Kyoya! Where are you going?" Dino said as he ran off with Romario following the prefect. Probably going to start his training.

Now it was just Tsuna Reborn and you.


	9. Chapter 9: Setting Differences Aside

**Chapter 9: Setting Differences Aside**

"So, (name), i-is it true that you're in the v-varia?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Stupid Tsuna," Reborn said, "Didn't you hear what was just said?"

"Yes I am." You said answering Tsunas question, "But lets just leave this all behind us and just be friends." You said trying your best to fake smile. Sure Tsuna was a nice person but you couldn't let that get in the way of your mission. You held your hand out to shake, the boy hesitated but was about to shake your hand until Reborn stopped him.

"Wait Tsuna." He said. He looked at Reborn and he continued talking, "Are you sure about trusting her?" His eyes were hid by the rim of his hat.

_Are you kidding?_ You thought

He looked at you and you smiled your sweetest smile possible.

"Um…"

_God this is taking long_

You put your arm around Tsunas shoulders and said "Of course he can trust me!" He looked into your eyes and saw a glint of annoyance and evil hiding in them. "Isn't that right Tsuna!" You said faking your happiness.

"Y-yes! Of course (name)-san!" he said a little scared.

"You see!" you looked towards Reborn, "We're all friends here!"

"Only if you agree to train Hibari." Was the baby's reply, "Other than that, I don't mind what you do. The fact that you're here should tell Tsuna how prepared the varia is and that he needs to start training." He was telling Tsuna more than you.

"Well then, I guess I'll let you two start your training." And you ran off deciding to train Hibari too.

_Gosh _you thought _that was easy, but maybe he has something up his sleeve. Whatever. _And you pushed the thought aside.

You went to the roof of the school, hoping that Dino and Hibari would be there. And yes they were. You opened the door and saw the two fighting with Romario watching.

"I don't need a teacher." Hibari said sounding pissed off, "And even if I did I'd prefer (name) to be my 'teacher'."

"Awe! That's so nice of you to say!" you said walking through the door. As soon as Hibari noticed you his cheeks turned a little pink, but again he didn't notice. You did though and blushed a little yourself.

"What are you still doing here?" Dino glared at you. He sure did hold a grudge. He was much different from when he's happy.

"Well Reborn said he didn't mind me here just as long as I helped train Hibari and Tsuna said we could still be friends." You snapped back.

The last part was a lie though. You scared him into saying he trusted you. Oh well.

"I hate having to repeat myself but since you two idiots don't understand, I'll say it again. I don't need any training or a teacher. I'm not interested in joining your little 'group'." And Hibari came at you both with his tonfas ready to attack. You were about to counter when Dino wrapped his whip around Hibaris tonfa, preventing him from using it, but he used his other one to smack Dino in the face.

"Haha!" you started laughing at the Bronco, "You're so stupid!" you held your stomach and tears were forming in your eyes from laughing too much. Hibari smirked since _he _was the reason you were laughing, but that smirk quickly faded when he realized what was going on. He felt a weird sensation in his stomach as he looked at you and he felt his heartbeat quicken a little.

_What the hell? _He thought _Because of her I'm gaining such herbivorous feelings… Then again she's not like the others._

Slowly he started to realize his feelings towards you and knew that he had a crush on you. He was knocked out of his thinking when he heard Romario say, "Please don't laugh at the boss (name)-san!"

"Don't worry, she's still just a kid after all." Dino said

"What do you mean?! Just because you're twenty-two you think you're all superior?" you yelled at him (He really is twenty-two. Lookit up if you don't believe me).

"Well you're still a teenager and I'm and adult." He said

"Hm. Whatever. Jerk." You crossed your arms and then said, "I have a deal for you, Dino."

"And what would that be?"

"While we're training Hibari, lets set our differences aside and focus on making him stronger." You held out your hand.

"Sure." He said and shook it.

"You are pretty weak Hibari, sorry to tell you that." You said patting his back.

"What did you say? I'll bite you to death."

And the training continued.


	10. Chapter 10: A Horrible Past

**A/N: I'M SORRY!**

**Chapter 10: A Horrible Past**

It was around eight pm when training ended and Hibari had asked you to pick up some papers from the reception room for you to fill out before you left. He handed you some files and you put them in your bag but just when you were about to leave, the strangest thing had happened. He had asked you what had happened in your past. Okay, it might not be THAT strange but it is when Hibari Kyoya is asking. I mean he never cares about anyone's personal life so why would he start now? Well, who knows.

"Well," you started. It was weird talking about this since you never did. And it was kind of hard talking about your parents since they were killed right in front of you at such a young age.

_**Flashback**_

_You were such a happy and bubbly kid back then and almost nothing ever made you sad. If you fell, you would just laugh it off, if someone was being mean to you, you'd just smile and walk away._

_That was until that horrible day came._

_It was just a regular day at the (last name) residence. The day went on as usual. You went to school, got home and all that. The seven year old you was playing in the small garden in your backyard when there was a break in at the quiet little home._

"_(name)!(name)!" you heard your mother scream._

_You looked up from your toys with a smile and yelled back "I'm over here mommy!"_

_Your mother came into the garden and picked you up, her eyes filled with fear. You looked up at her with confusion and asked, "What's wrong mommy?"_

_She looked at you with a serious face and said, "We have to get out of here."_

_She ran inside with you in your arms, when you heard gunshots. You heard your fathers scream from the kitchen and quickly looked up._

"_Mommy? What's going on?" you asked, fear and confusion was heard in your voice. Your mother stayed silent and kept on running trying to get to the front door._

"_She went that way!"_

"_Hurry before they get away!"_

"_That bastard shot me in the leg!" There were various voices coming from behind. You looked behind your mothers shoulder and saw a group of guys coming towards you, one had a gun pointed at you._

_You burst into tears as you realized what was going on, "Mommy I'm scared!" you yelled as tears streamed down your chubby cheeks._

"_Don't worry." Was all she said but it wasn't comforting at all._

"_I'm not done with you yet!" you heard your father shout. You saw him come out of the kitchen holding his stomach with blood coming out of his mouth. He shakily held a gun in his hand and shot at the people chasing you and your mother. Some of them fell to the ground but someone else shot your father._

_While you watched._

_Everything went into slow motion. You looked at your father as he fell to the ground with a tear coming down his eyes and you saw him mouth something. Something you couldn't understand._

"_DADDY!" you shrieked. Your vision went blurry as tears engulfed your eyes. You looked up at your mother and saw tears roll down her eyes too. She quickly ran into a room and closed the door quietly. She put you down and was slightly panting. She kneeled down at your eye level and stroked your cheek with more tears filling her eyes as well as yours._

"_(name)," she said softly, "I need you to hide here okay? Mommy needs to take care of some business." She had a sweet smile._

_You shook your head and tried to talk with your cracked voice, "N-no. I-I don't want you to go." You sniffled._

_She broke. Her sweet smile faded and burst out crying, "I love you sweetheart." She said and ran out the room while pulling a gun out of her pocket. You crawled under the bed and held you legs close to you._

"_There she is!" you heard someone yell. Gunfires were heard and suddenly it stopped._

"_Is she dead?" you heard_

"_Yes she is. Both targets have been eliminated. What do we do about the girl?"_

"_Kill her. Search every room. We can't have anyone know about this."_

_You heard doors open and close until your door was finally opened. You remained under the bed shaking and trying to calm yourself down. Footsteps were right next to the bed. They checked the closet, behind the cabinet and out the window. You saw someone kneel next to the bed and knew they were going to find you._

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"_The vongola are here!" someone shouted. The person next to the bed quickly got up and ran outside. Again more gunshots were fired until it was calm again._

"_Are there any survivors?" You heard a different voice than before._

"_No but we are looking for the girl." You heard a female voice. Someone came into the room and looked under the bed where you were hiding. You saw a woman with blonde hair that was up in a bun and black glasses with pink eyes. She gave a slight smile and got up._

"_We have found the girl, vongola ninth." She said_

"_Good, where is she?" the supposed vongola ninth said._

"_Under the bed" said the female. Vongola ninth walked into the room and looked under the bed at your shaking figure. Your face was filled with fear, your cheeks were sticky with dry tears, and you couldn't stop trembling._

"_Don't be scared." Vongola ninth said with a soothing tone, "We're not here to hurt you. Can you come out of the bed?" reluctantly you did and got up slowly looking up at everyone. Vongola ninth gave you a warm smile. He picked you up in your arms and walked out. That's when you couldn't take it anymore. You wanted to pretend it was dream. And you passed out._

_**End Flashback**_

You were sitting on the couch in the disciplinary room silently crying. You clenched your fists and looked at the floor.

"When I woke up, it was explained to me that my parents were apart of the vongola family and were being hunted down. Soon I met Dino and even though he was fifteen, he comforted me and was my best friend. I joined the varia to avenge my parents and I killed the people who killed them but Dino didn't like the fact that I joined them and a grudge grew between us."

You looked at Hibari and saw the surprised look on his face. He never knew that you had such a rough childhood. You were traumatized. Tears still flowed down your cheeks.

Not knowing what to do, Hibari pulled you into a hug and said, "I'm sorry, herbivore."

You were a little surprised but his embrace made you feel like you didn't have to worry about anything.

You hugged him back and said, "Thank you Hibari."

**A/N: This is a pretty sad chapter. Well at least it explained what happened in your past. Man I had so much trouble with this chapter I rewrote it like five freaking times! Again, sorry for not posting but thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
